When leasing business model is applied to television business it is desirable to design the television (TV) for easy and cheap refurbishing. Even in a situation where the leasing model is not used, refurbishing a TV display is desirable when there is minor cosmetic damage without having to replace the relatively expensive display. Plastic bezels can be easily replaced but a scratched display screen is expensive to replace. This invention adds a thin invisible protective layer on the surface of flat screen display which makes factory refurbishing process easy and less costly.